


А по ночам...

by newmarch



Series: Старая проза [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 16:32:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15465513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/newmarch/pseuds/newmarch
Summary: Ода Лету.Каждому.





	А по ночам...

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была впервые опубликована 18.08.13.  
> То, что вы сейчас видите перед собой - абсолютнейшая копия без каких-либо изменений.

…А по ночам Саммер закрывают на ремонт. Всегда. Но ничего не меняется. Кажется.  
Вместе с легкими малобюджетными фильмами из Великобритании воздух наполняют аккорды авторских песен.  
Заканчивается лето. Гениальные волнения позади. Тепло августовской ночи колышет занавески. В спину дышит жёлтыми листьями и забытыми на время мечтами осень. Великолепие мягкого ветра вернется не скоро, а ты так и не успел запастись светом в достаточном количестве, чтобы пережить зиму. Снова будет февраль, снова будешь сжимать зубы и выталкивать воздух из легких через силу.  
Лето заканчивается в си-миноре расстроенной гитары и запахом кофе, который не пьешь. А вместо крови – зеленый чай. Зуд под кожей, как будто в самом сердце. Субботы заканчиваются быстрей.  
Белые комнаты теряют жесткие черные линии, мир фантазий исчезает, потому что силы на его каждодневное созидание и удержание в сознании заканчиваются. Иллюзии покоя подмигивают синими огоньками включающегося ноутбука. Перед грядущим рывком с трепетом запоминаешь каждый из своих невозможных снов.  
Ручка заканчивается как раз перед точкой.  
Жаркое лето скоро снова сменит романтизм весны, расцветающей жизнью.

Среди вина и танцев,  
Вместе с жаром тел,  
В небе млечный путь  
Подмигивает звездами.

За оконной рамой  
Разбивается ветер.  
Ночная прохлада –  
Аккомпанемент наших снов…


End file.
